This Is Hard
by alexdill
Summary: What do Jess and Chris go through in this new phase of their life? (I don't own Starstruck, Disney does)
1. Chapter 1

Christopher POV

"I'm going to Jess' house mom, I'll be right back!"

I ran out of the house choosing the blue Lamborghini to drive to Jess' house. I picked up some

coffee and fruit to bring to her from our favorite bakery on my way there.

I walked up and rang the doorbell, her mom answered.

"Hi, Chris! Jessica's upstairs come on in."

I walked in and went upstairs to Jess' room.

"Hi, it's your boyfriend!"

There was no response from behind the door.

"Jess? Is everything ok?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica POV

I was so nervous for this day to come. I knew I had to tell him. I couldn't go on with this lie.

I walked to the door and reluctantly turned the knob.

"Hey Jess!"

Chris had such a happy look on his face. I was really regretting having to tell him today.

"What's wrong?"

Apparently he could tell by the look on my face.

"Chris there's something I have to tell you. You might want to sit down."

"Jess, is everything ok?"

He had a strained look on his face. It pained me seeing him like this.

"Yes. Well, no, actually. I don't know how else to tell you this but… I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

"What?"

I sat there with my eyes wide open. I wasn't sure if I had just heard that right.

"Chris? Are you ok?"

_No I'm not ok_ I thought to myself. I didn't want to worry Jess though so I tried to remain calm.

"Yeah I'm just a little overwhelmed. Well, how far along are you?"

"Umm… two months."

_Two months! Two months and she hasn't told me!_

"When were you going to tell me, Jess?"

"I'm sorry it's just that I know how busy you are with work, I didn't want to get you involved in something you probably don't want to be involved in."

I sank down and immediately felt terrible. _How could Jess think I wouldn't want to be involved in our family? _

"I'm sorry Jess this is all my fault. I shouldn't have been working so much. I-"

"Christopher, calm down. It's okay, it's not your fault. I just want you to know that you don't have to be involved in this."

"Jess, of course I want to be involved. I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Jess POV

"I got you some coffee and fruit if you want it."

"Aww, than-"

I immediately felt sick at the smell of the fruit. I ran to the bathroom and started throwing up.

"Jess, are you ok?"

After I didn't respond, Chris came over and started rubbing circles on my back. He whispered sweet nothings into my ear as I finally finished throwing up.

"Thanks Chris."

Once I finished washing up he came and laid down with me in bed.

"Chris? How did we get into this?"

He gave out a short laugh. "I don't know Jess but I'm glad it was with you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chris' POV:

3 months later

Jess' baby bump was starting to show, but she was in increasingly more pain. Luckily, her parents helped her when I was at work. We knew though, that it would become difficult to hide Jess' pregnancy from the paparazzi eventually.

I arrived at Jess' house to pick her up for her doctor's appointment. The doctor was worried about how much pain Jess has been in, considering it was unusual at this point in pregnancy for her to feel this way.

"Jess, I'm here!" I called from her living room. I had expected her to come from the kitchen, but instead she was struggling to get down the stairs.

I ran over to help her, fearing she might fall and get hurt.

"Chris I'm fine, really. I can do this on my own."

"No, Jess, I don't want you to fall and get hurt. You're in enough pain already."

When she finally made it to the bottom of the stairs, I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yeah, let me just grab my purse."

"I got it, Jess. You just worry about getting to the car."


	6. Chapter 6

Jess' POV

We finally made it to the doctor's office, and I walked in with Chris helping me. It was sweet how worried he was about me, but I tried to reassure him that I could do it on my own. I didn't want him to feel obliged to take care of me and a baby he didn't even want in the first place.

I walked over to the front desk to sign in.

"Hi, my name is Jessica Olsen, I have a 12 pm appointment."

"Ok Jessica, the doctor can see you now."

We went into the doctor's office and waited 10 minutes for him to come in.

"Hi, Jessica, how are you today?"

"I'm good."

"Ok, well we're gonna be doing an ultrasound on you today."

"Ok"

The doctor set up an ultrasound and began examining it. Chris squeezed my hand tightly, I could tell he was nervous.

"Ok, your baby looks healthy, however its seems to be flipped. Have you been in a lot of pain lately?"

"Yes, but I thought it was just part of pregnancy. Is it because the baby is flipped?"

"Most likely, yes."

I looked into Chris' icy blue eyes with worry. We both knew that it meant I would need a C-section and that there were many dangers to come along with that surgery.

"But on the bright side, we now know the gender of the baby. Would you like me to tell you?"

Chris and I simultaneously nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ok, it looks like you're having a baby girl!"

I nearly screamed I was so happy. Chris and I kissed, and I could tell he was excited to be the father of a baby girl.

"I'll give you two a minute alone."

"Thank you" I said with a big smile.

"Jess! A girl, a baby girl! I'm so happy for us!"

"Me too, Chris! But…"

"I know Jess. I'm worried about the baby being flipped too, but I'm sure everything will be okay."

_I don't think so Christopher _I thought to myself.


	8. Chapter 8

If I'm being honest, I'm so worried about Jess. A C-Section would be so dangerous, and I can't lose Jess. She means everything to me, and I can't imagine losing her right when our family is about to start.

"Well I guess we should start talking about baby names, right?" I asked Jessica.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I think Bella is such a pretty name."

"Or Sophia!"

"What about Lena?"

"That's a pretty name too."

(A/N) comment what you think their daughter's name should be!


	9. Chapter 9

Chris POV

2 months later

Jessica was almost at the end of her pregnancy, but we were getting increasingly more worried about the possible surgery she will need if the baby does not flip. Everyday she felt sicker and sicker, and it hurt me so much that I wasn't able to help her.

"CHRIS! CHRIS!" I heard Jess yelling from the bathroom.

I rushed over to her in confusion.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I think my water just broke."

I froze, slightly unprepared for this.

"Oh my God. Okay we need to get you to the hospital. I'll call Sarah and your parents to tell them to meet us there."

I ran upstairs to get her suitcase, and I came back downstairs to help her to the car.


	10. Chapter 10

Chris POV

We are arrived at the hospital, and I frantically searched for someone to help Jess. Two nurses quickly came and helped her into a wheelchair. They took her so quickly, I almost forgot to follow them.

"Jess, it's gonna be okay. Just breathe, okay?"

She nodded and took deep breaths. I hoped she couldn't see the worry on my face. They brought her into a room and we waited for the doctor to come in. I sat next to her and held her hand a little too tight.

"Chris, you're hurting me."

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I'm just a little nervous."

"I'm the one having a baby, if anything I should be nervous," she laughed.

Suddenly, she had a pained look on her face and her hand gripped mine very tightly.

"Oh no, contraction."

"Okay, just breathe slowly. It's okay, Jess."

Just then the doctor came in with a nurse who helped Jess.

"Hello Jessica, looks like we will be having the baby today! Unfortunately, the baby has not flipped, so we will be operating on you."

Jess looked up at me with worried eyes, and I squeezed her hand back.

"Christopher, you can come into the operating room, but be prepared for blood."

I nodded in response.

"Nurses! Let's take her to the operating room."

Jessica was being wheeled off to the operating room, and I felt helpless. I followed her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.


	11. Chapter 11

Jessica POV

Everything around me became a haze. I heard the echo of the doctor and nurses' voices intertwined with Chris'. I looked up and saw Chris' beautiful blue eyes staring into mine. Despite the grogginess, I still couldn't believe that this was going to be our life, and that we were going to be a family.

Chris squeezed my hand tightly, but suddenly he let go. I became worried, _did something go wrong? Is the baby ok? _I thought to myself.

When he came back into my view, there was a baby in his hands. She was covered in blood but she was beautiful. Chris had the biggest smile on his face and tears were coming out of his eyes.

I reached out my hands to hold her, and I could not believe that I was holding my baby. I knew in that moment that we were going to make a great family.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been 6 hours since Jess' surgery and I was waiting for her to wake up. I sat in the hospital room holding my beautiful daughter. She had icy blue eyes and the tiniest hands you could imagine. They gripped my finger so tightly, but I never wanted them to let go.

Suddenly, Jess' eyes flickered open, and she looked around the room. Our eyes met and she smiled at me.

"Can I hold her?" she asked.

I got up and gently placed the baby in her arms. Jess started crying and looking into the babies eyes.

"She's so beautiful" she said between sobs.

"She really is. I'm so proud of you Jess, and I love you."

"I love you too Chris."


	13. Chapter 13

Chris POV

Jess had fallen asleep with the baby in her arms. I gently took the baby out of her arms and held her. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Sarah and Jess' parents came in.

I smiled at them and they looked in awe at the baby. Sarah gasped and asked, "Can I hold her?"

"Of course" I responded.

I placed my daughter in Sarah's arms. "She's so beautiful," she said.

"She has your eyes, Chris" Jess' mom said.

Jess' eyes fluttered open and she smiled at her parents.

"Hi guys. Isn't she the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

"Yes, and I'm so happy I get to be her aunt."

"What are you guys going to name her?"

I looked at Jess and answered, "Emma."


End file.
